


Un bon début

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [297]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Injuries, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils se sont connus au moment où son nez s'est cassé, majoritairement à cause de Fredi.





	Un bon début

Un bon début

  
Niko ne joue pas son premier match face à Dortmund, il les a affrontés plusieurs fois avant, mais c'est la première fois sous le maillot du Bayern. Il avait espéré que les choses se dérouleraient plus facilement, mais le football n'était pas un sport facile. Bobic lui a envoyé son coude dans le nez, et maintenant il ne voit plus que du sang couler dans sa main alors qu'il essaye presque désespérément d'arrêter le saignement et la légère douleur d'arriver. Il a un peu lâché le court du match, donc il ne sait pas pourquoi Bobic essaye de discuter de l'action, ni pourquoi il s'énerve contre lui, ce n'est quand même pas de sa faute si son nez est cassé ! En tout cas, il y a Bixente devant lui pour repousser le joueur du Borussia, c'est une aide sympathique vu la petite animosité entre eux. Il finit par sortir du terrain, Ottmar devrait avoir plus confiance en lui mais il ne dit rien et laisse le docteur mettre du coton dans son nez, il n'est pas sûr que ça change quelque chose...

  
___________________

  
Niko a pris quatorze ans depuis 2002, il est l'entraîneur de Francfort, et Fredi Bobic est devenu son ami, et son président au sein du club. Ils ont joué à Berlin ensemble, c'était sympa mais c'était une amitié étrange à cause de la séquelle qu'avait gardé son nez malgré les années. Maintenant, Fredi signe des joueurs comme Ante pour l'aider à remonter l'équipe, c'est déjà un progrès en vue de leur amitié. Niko sait que ça peut devenir plus entre eux s'ils font un effort, mais il se demande si l'effort mérite d'être fait, si ce n'est pas une erreur, si Fredi est un bon choix...

  
''Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour ce match en 2002.'' Fredi lui dit un jour

''Non.''

''Eh bien, je suis désolé d'avoir cassé ton nez Niko, ce n'était pas voulu.''

''Excuses acceptées Fredi.'' Niko rit, c'est un bon début pour le départ de quelque chose...

  
Fin


End file.
